


Nostalgia

by larrystylinship



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Best Friends, Bully, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Holiday, Love/Hate, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Nostalgia, bad, calm, idk - Freeform, this is so bad, urm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinship/pseuds/larrystylinship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD IM SORRY

School had finally broken up for the summer. At last I was finished enduring tedious school work and dull revision sessions for an entire three months. The relief washed over me and was a refreshing change compared to the throbbing headaches that had been occurring through out the entire school year.

The train station was busy and crowded and I struggled to push my way through the bustling crowd towards the platform in which my train was departing. However, my suitcase proved to be an effective makeshift shield as I held it defensively in front of my chest and pushed my way towards the blinking light of platform three.

After 20 minutes of impatient waiting, I finally saw a grimy train pull up at my station. I ran forward and stepped cautiously on the train, pulling my luggage behind me. The seats looked as though they were once a crimson red, but were beginning to turn grey from dust and dirt. I shuddered as I forcefully pushed my way towards two empty seats over by the left of the train.

I slowly sank down into the uncomfortable, derelict seats and fixed my eyes out of the dirty window. Sighing to myself, I reminisced in all the memories I had when I was younger and free of stress. My childhood was easily some of the best days of my life.

I smiled to myself and grabbed my tangled headphones from my black suitcase. Plugging them into my phone, I turned the volume up to full and blasted All Time Low to try and rid myself of the patronizing stares from the other side of the carriage way and the platform outside. I couldn't wait to escape this place.

The train eventually began to move away from the station and I rest my head gently against the crooked window frame. The window shook with each bump over the train track as if the plastic was about to fall out of the frame. The city's dark buildings and urban graffiti were slowly beginning to fade out, only to be replaced with carpets of colourful daisies and the occasional town or village.

As hours passed, the train began to steadily slow down to a halt and I knew I had reached my final destination. I yanked out my headphones and packed them into my heavy suitcase.Then, I quickly grabbed my luggage from the neighbouring seat and jumped off the grimy train onto the desolate platform. My black high top converse landed with a steady thud against the concrete and I heard the train slowly pull away from the station behind me.

Pushing my way out of the dark green doors and onto the empty road ahead, I gazed at the old sweet shops nostalgically. Everything was exactly how I remembered. I was home.


	2. judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SAY IF THIS IS WORTH CONTINUING

I sighed nostalgically and began to steadily make my way down the long, winding roads, dragging my heavy suitcase behind me. There was a slight breeze, causing my long, brown hair to flow away from my face and settle against the back of my worn out band t-shirt. The sun was setting and highlighting my small silhouette as I made each minuscule step further and further towards my destination.

Gazing around my home town was almost surreal. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. It was the place I grew up, created my best memories and met my best friend. However, it was the first time I had returned home since I joined school nine months ago. I missed my best friend achingly and made a mental note to call him as soon as I got home.

I slowly traced my way back to my parents house from memory, occasionally stopping to reminisce in distant memories. The buildings were old and authentic and the vast streets captured history so well I could almost hear the footsteps of the people who lived here hundreds of years ago. Meandering through the streets filled with old shops, I thought back to all the people who I hadn't seen since I left school here.

No matter how hard I tried to rid his name from my thoughts, my mind always brought me back to one person. Ashton Irwin. I shook my head desperately and rubbed my jade eyes furiously in a desperate attempt to rid my mind of his face. He was one memory that I wanted to forget.

Ever since I was just 11, Ashton became my bully. He spent numerous days torturing and humiliating me with his spiteful friends, Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood. They were one of the reasons I left to escape this old town in the first place. My eyes began to burn as I held back tears thinking back to everything that had happened. I wiped my eyes and composed myself as I noticed how close I was to my parents house.

Turning down the lane leading to the house, I secretly prayed and hoped that I wouldn't have to see any of them for the entire three months I would be staying here. However, it seemed highly unlikely.

Finally, the house came into my view. The small house stood out against the others like a rainbow on a rainy day. The entire front of the tiny house had been painted a radiant blue with the narrow door an accompanying grassy green.

"It looks like something out of the Cat in the Hat movie" I muttered to myself as I walked into my parents driveway, dodging the car and banging violently on the blindingly colourful door.

"INDIE!" My mum yelled as she swung open the door to see me leaning casually against the white washed wall. I could see her dark brown eyes scan over my body as I moved to stand directly in front of her.

"You've changed" She stated, her words trailing off into silence.

I rolled my eyes and grunted a "Hm" in agreement. We both stood there in silence for what felt like hours. The silence was thick and I could almost feel the heavy tension building in the warm, summer air.

"Well, can I come in?" I finally asked, anger building in my chest.

"Oh, of course, come in darling"

I followed her into the small house, kicking off my grubby converse and leaving them at the bottom of the pristine stairs. Carelessly throwing my black suitcase down, I followed my mother into the homely kitchen.

I placed myself down onto a chair, the rips in my black skinny jeans becoming ever more visible as my knees bent. A wave of humour was sent through me as i observed my mother's eyes widened in disappointment.

Holding back a laugh, I leaned back on the tiny, rickety chair and waited for my mother to begin criticizing me.

'Home sweet home.' I bitterly thought to myself.


	3. reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO BAD I APOLOGISE

After my mum had finally finished droning on and complaining about my supposed new 'rebel' appearance, I sulked my way upstairs, unwillingly dragging the ridiculously heavy suitcase behind me, listening to it thunk as I yanked it up each individual step behind me.

Finally, I reached my bedroom door complete with posters of all time low and joy division decorating the once plain brown wooden door. I gently pushed my way into my old, small room and threw the suitcase down on the floor, willing myself to unpack later.

As soon as I took in the appearance of my childhood room, I noticed the collage of pictures of me and my best friend littering the walls. There was photos of us smiling at our favourite park, photos of us up the Eiffel Tower and photos of us at the beach. I felt my face light up in happiness as I reminisced all the memories we had lived together.

Instantly, without thinking, I grabbed my cracked phone from my tight jean pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I stopped at his contact. I quickly typed out a text in my haste to see him and catch up with him again.

To: Idiot  
Michael! I just got home, fancy going to the park? I've missed you :( xx  
From: Indie

To: Indie  
You're finally home! I've missed you too pal, meet you there in 10 xx  
From: Idiot

I grabbed my old black hoodie from my white washed wardrobe and zipped it over my body as I grabbed my keys and pulled on my converse once again. Quickly, I yelled out to my mum where I was going and rushed out the almost neon door and began the familiar journey towards the park.

As I approached the rickety bench where we always meet, I noticed the flash of lilac hair perched on the grass in front. He was ripping grass from the floor, seemingly in a daydream once again.

"MICHAEL" I screamed as I ran quickly and jumped onto his hunched over back; the happiness overwhelming me from reuniting with my best friend.

"Hey! Get off me you idiot" He yelled back playfully and pushed me onto the trimmed grass below.

Joy bubbled up inside of me as I saw his face and I giggled uncontrollably and began rolling around across the grass. Soon enough, Michael caved in and joined me in my hysterical laughter. Looking like maniacs was a regular occurrence for us as we struggled to contain our fits of laughter. 

"Oh my god, you finally got your eyebrow pierced?!" I exclaimed, once we had caught our breath, as I poked at the thin metal bar sticking through his bushy eyebrow.

His nose twitched and screwed up as he playfully shoved my hand away and smiled goofily at me, the sunset radiating his silhouette and bathing him in golden light. I wish I had brought my disposable camera with me as I gazed onto the sight in front of me.

This is what I missed most about being home, spending my time in the vacant, derelict park on the outskirts of town. Michael was what made me love my town so much and I couldn't imagine life without him. He was always there for me, through all the bullying and through my lowest points, he was my best friend.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

Suddenly, before I could reply, I heard a faint cry of "Mikey?" from the distance. 

I could recognise that voice anywhere. It was him.


	4. changed

"What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed angrily at Michael as I watched his face drop with guilt. "And why do you look so guilty?"

Michael held both his hands up into the air and looked at me with a mixture of pity and guilt written across his face.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this" Michael pleaded as I watched Ashton's toned and tall figure slowly approach us.

As I studied him I noticed how he seemed to keep pausing in hesitation as if he was apprehensive to see me again. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away, flipping my long hair around so it settled uncomfortably against my back.

I sighed in annoyance and quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail to get it away from my reddening face. Instantly I felt the difference as the slight breeze managed to reach my shoulders and neck. Relaxing slightly, I moved my legs so I was sitting cross legged on the grass.

Then, I felt a presence standing above us and a shadow covered my body. I quickly whipped my head around and glared at Ashton's tall figure towering above me.

His eyes avoided my strong glare and I studied his face, examining the difference in his appearance since I saw him last.

His hair had grown out so it framed his defined face but it was held back with a bright red bandana that tied across his forehead; covering his hairline. He had filled out, his muscles bulging as he stood there cockily with his large hands on his hips. I also noted how tanned he had become, and how it made his eyes stand out more. His outfit was basic, wearing a navy blue sleeveless top with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and all black converse on his feet.

I had to admit, however, that he looked great, but I refused to let myself feel attracted to someone who had treated me so badly for all those countless years.

"Hey Michael, what a surprise to see you here" He said arrogantly and I knew he was aware of my growing irritation. I ground down my teeth and stared intensely at Michael.

"Hi Ash man, yeah we're just hanging out, you know" Michael replied.

"Oh yeah, cool. Right, well I have somewhere to be, bye Mikey" He replied before Michael could even reply and then turned on his heel and sauntered away. I rolled my eyes.

"Urm Michael? Since when are you friends with... him?" I asked angrily once he was out of earshot.

"Oh just since we did a project together at school, but don't let him bother you okay? Let's just have fun now? Race you to the swings!" He shouted happily.

As Michael sprinted down the gradual slope towards the old swing set, I quickly glanced in the way Ashton had left, only to notice him standing there staring at me from the distance. I blushed, and quickly ran after Michael, hearing his triumphant cries from the play area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another shit update i am v sorry. I don't want to rush into this story as I find a lot of fanfics do that? I don't know, sorry that it's boring so far, yeah.


End file.
